Rebirth of the Shitennou
by death mega sega
Summary: After finding out that the Shitennou have families looking for them, Usagi decides to revive them. Only they aren't prepared for all the craziness that happens with the Shitennou being reborn. Written with the help of CassyG.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rebirth of the Shitennou**_

_**Krissie:**_ Hey guys! I've had this idea for a while and now I'm writing it down. Please tell me what you think and if you notice any errors. CassyG is helping me with ideas for this story.

[][][

_**Chapter 1:**_

Usagi sat down on her bed. She was brushing her hair as she looked for her tv remote. She had a long day at school and wanted to relax. She found the remote on her night stand and flicked on the tv. It was on the music channel. Not in the mode to watch the same old videos of The Three Lights, she clicked to a different channel and kept clicking until a huge picture of Jadeite filled the screen.

She yelped as she dropped the remote. She caught her breath after realizing it was just a picture. Then she read the headline across the screen. "SEVERAL DISAPPEARENCES LINKED TO DARK AGENCY." She picked the remote up off the floor and turned the up the volume so she could hear.

"We're here now with some of the family members of the missing persons." A female reported stated. "Tell us, when exactly did you realize that your loved ones were missing?"

She gestured to the light brunette woman. She had tears streaming down her thin face. She sniffled and wiped her tears away with a tissue before she spoke, "My little Jed always kept in touch when he first when to work for Dark Agency. He'd called me every day to check up on me and tell me everything. But after a while the calls got less frequent and then nothing. I haven't heard from my baby in 5 years." She began muttering sorrys as she couldn't stop her tears.

In the corner of the screen was a picture of Jadeite with a huge smile on his face. The top read, "Have you seen me?" The bottom stated, "Jed Taitou."

Usagi gulped as she realized that the Shitennou had been reborn with families just as she and the others had. Only difference was, they were with their families; the Shitennou's families were fearing the worse. She glanced at her locket and a light bulb lit up in her head.

The Silver Crystal gave the Phantom Sisters and Alan and Ann a second chance. Surely it could revive them too. She beamed with pride as she made up her mind. She wrote down the contact number from the tv before turning it off. She curled up in her bed feeling proud of herself.

The next morning, Usagi rushed over to Mamoru's apartment. She knocked, but received no answer. She pouted and then looked at her watch. Then she sighed as she realized that Mamoru was still on his morning jog. He would be back in a few minutes. She resigned herself to learning against his door.

She jumped when her communicator started going off. She answered it and saw Rei's face.

"Oh, Hi Rei!" Usagi smiled. "What's up?"

"Hey, I was calling to make sure you'd get up in time to help me out at the shrine today like you promised. But it looks like you're already up. Why are you up on your own so early?"

Usagi laughed. "Well last night, I was a story on the news. The Shitennou have family who are worried about them. I think it's unfair for us to be with our family and for them to be stuck as rocks. So I came to Mamo's place to see if I can't revive them with the Silver Crystal." She beamed with pride. "But Mamo-chan isn't back from his morning jog yet." She added with a pout.

Rei stood there motionless for a moment as what Usagi said sank in. "You're going to what?! Usagi are you crazy? They tried to kill us!"

"There were under Metalia's control. If I revive them with the Silver Crystal, they'll be good."

"No! No! No! Absolutely not!" Rei shouted. "That's a horrible idea!"

"Well, let's get everyone else's opinions then." Usagi stated as she called everyone else.

Ami looked up from her book. She found her communicator in a cup she placed her pencils and pens in on her desk. "Hello?" She answered.

Makoto heard her communicator in her kitchen. She lowered the heat on her stove before she went to answer it. She found her communicator on her night stand. "Hello?" She greeted.

Minako jolted up in the vet's office. The doctor gave her a confused look. She had brought Artemis and Luna in for a cheek up. He was just now signing papers for the three of them to leave.

"Sorry…" She gave a nervous laugh.

"It's okay. You're all free to go Ms. Aino." He stated putting down the clipboard.

"Thanks." She beamed. "Come on guys." She called the two cats to follow her as she pulled out her cellphone. "Hello?" She greeted. She was glad Ami had figured out how to connect their communicators to their phones. Mina was greeted by Ami's and Mako's hellos. She could hear Rei ranting. "What's going on?"

"Hey guys!" Usagi greeted. "Rei and I are having a disagreement. You see," The blond teenager told them all about the news special she watched last night and the Shitennou and her plan. "So what do you guys think?"

"It's a bad idea!" Rei stated instantly.

"I'm not sure…" Mako stated. "But the Silver Crystal did purify Alan and Ann. So it might revive them."

"Purify and revive are completely different things though." Ami added. "Are you sure you have the strength to revive them, Usagi?"

"Ami brings up a good point." Mina stated. "Using the Silver Crystal can really drain you at times Usagi. Reviving the Shitennou might take more than you can handle."

"Don't worry! I'm sure I can handle it. I am a future queen after all." Usagi stated.

"It's a bad idea!" Rei exclaimed.

"Usako?" Mamoru walked up to his apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi beamed. "We'll talk later guys. Bye!" She clicked her communicator off as the others cried her name. "Hi Mamo-chan! How are you?" She hugged him.

"I'm good. You're up early. Did you stop by on your way to help Rei at the temple?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi beamed with pride. "Well actually," She began to recount her tale to her boyfriend as she followed him into his apartment. Mamoru began making tea as she told him about her plans.

Mamoru handed her a cup of tea. "I understand how you feel Usako, but are you sure you can revive them?"

"Of course!" Usagi stated. "As long as you're here to help me, I'm sure I can do it!"

Mamoru chuckled at her optimism.

"So come on Mamo-chan! Let's get this done." Usagi ordered as she gulped down her tea.

Mamoru put his cup on the table as he stood. He kept the Shitennou in his study. "Hey guys, are you up?" He asked as he entered the room.

The four Shitennou appeared before him above their rock forms.

"Hello Prince Endymion." They greeted. "Hello Princess Serenity." They added as they noticed the blond peeking her head into the room. She gave a smile and a wave as she shuffled so she stood next to her boyfriend.

"Is there something you'd like our advice on, your highness?" Kunzite asked.

"No, actually Usagi wanted to talk to you guys." Mamoru stated. "Usako," He gestured for her to speak by bobbing his head.

Usagi gave a smile as she tried and failed at swallowing her nervousness. "Hey guys." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Hello Princess Serenity, " They greeted again with a bow.

"So yeah… Listen," She began speaking rapidly, "Last night I saw this news special about missing people and it turns out you guys were reborn with families just like us. And your families are looking for you. They're really worried. So I came up with a way to fix it. I'm going to use the Silver Crystal to revive you guys! Or try to at least. But I'm sure I can do it."

The four Shitennou stood stun for a minute. They each exchanged looks. Kunzite looked stotic as always. Nephrite looked like he was contemplating it. Jadeite looked nervous and uncertain, but he was trying to not let it show. Zoisite was the most concerned. He was stuck his pinky in his mouth as he looked at Kunzite for guidance.

After a few moments of silence, Zoisite spoke up with a sad expressions, "I don't think you can do it." He was court and blunt, but his green eyes looked sad.

"Zoisite." Kunzite hissed at him.

"What? You're thinking it too." Zoisite crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm just stating it because you won't."

Before Kunzite could reprimand the youngest Shitennou, Nephrite spoke. "Zoisite is right, Princess Serenity. Our bodies were destroyed and turned into rocks. I doubt you could bring us back."

"Nephrite does bring up a good point." Jadeite nodded. "If you revived us with the Silver Crystal you'll be really weak and even then we might not even be revived."

"I agree with the others." Kunzite nodded. "It's far too dangerous. We're content to stay here as rocks and serve our prince."

Usagi deflated a little. "Pessimistic bunch, aren't they?" She thought to herself.

Zoisite had put his pinky back in his mouth. He wanted it to work. He missed having an actual body and life. But that would be a miracle and miracles don't just happen. That's when it hit him. A miracle! The Silver Crystal is a powerful stone that can create miracles of its own. But the Golden Crystal had similar properties too. If they combined then it might actually work! But they should do a small test first. Zoisite's eyes scanned the room. Perfect!

Everyone stared at the brunette who clapped his hands together and cried, "I've got it!" with glee.

"What have you've got, Zoisite?" Mamoru asked, arching a brow at him.

Zoisite looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him. He gave a nervous smile. "Well, the Silver Crystal might be able to revive us if you combine it with the golden crystal. But you should do a practice run first. I vote Jadeite!"

Jadeite's eyes widened. "What?"

"If they want to try to revive us, you be the test subject." Zoisite stated with a smile.

"Why am I the test subject?" Jadeite exclaimed. "Why don't you be the test subject? It is your plan after all."

"Well I don't like tests." Zoisite shrugged.

The four men stale faced the young man as Usagi giggled.

"Mamo-chan, go get the Golden Crystal." Usagi said as she tried to stop giggling. Mamoru left to get the Golden Crystal. "I like Zoisite's plan. We'll do a test." She beamed. "And no complaining, any of you."

"Is that an order?" Nephrite questioned.

"Yes." Usagi nodded.

Mamoru returned shortly after with the Golden Crystal. He stood next to Usagi and smiled. "Ready?"

"Yep." She spun on her heel so her back was to the Shitennou. "All of them." She mouthed, pulling out the Silver Crystal. "Let's go." She turned towards the Shitennou. "You guys hold still."

The two held their crystals up and concentrated. The two gems began to glow. "Moon Healing Escalation!" They yelled in unison. Then there was a bright flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rebirth of the Shitennou**_

_**Krissie:**_ Welcome to the 2nd chapter~ Now I'd like to take this time to answer the reviews!

Godloverk (Guest): Yes, the Shitennou are good. Somewhat. They're little trouble makers.

Moonprincess998: I will try to update as soon as possible, but I also want to give ya'll a good story so it might be a while between chapters. As far as the Senshi and the Shitennou being together? Yeah, I do have plans for it, but later on in the story.

LoveInTheBattleField: I have seen Sailor Moon Crystal. I have my phone set up to wake me up each Saturday that a new episode airs. I can talk about Crystal all day right now. Thank you for your support!

Princessserena27: Thank you.

_**Chapter 2:**_

[][][][]

When the bright light finally dimmed, everyone stood around stunned for a moment. Then Mamoru noticed a problem. He went to cover Usagi's eyes, but he turned and found the 17 year old facing the other way staring at her shoes.

"Did it work, Mamo-chan?" she asked with a smile.

Mamoru stared at her dumbfounded. He looked over at the four generals who were still a bit disoriented. "Yeah. It worked. Sort of." Mamoru stated.

"I said to test it on Jadeite!" Zoisite whined as he stomped his foot.

"How come we don't have clothes?" Kunzite asked as he clasped his hands in front of himself.

"I'm not sure. It happened with the four sisters too." Usagi stated. "I'm going to leave now. Mamo-chan, do you think you can loan them some clothes?" The blond walked out of the room, being very careful not to turn her head in the wrong way.

"You guys just chill in here until I bring you some clothes." Mamoru stated.

"Yeah, because we're so going to wonder around naked with Princess Serenity here." Nephrite rolled his eyes. Zoisite began to laugh. Jadeite tried to stifle his laugh.

Mamoru's eyes widened a bit as he left the room. Kunzite turned to Nephrite.

"Do you have to be a smartass?"

Nephrite thought for a moment. "Yes."

Zoisite burst out with a loud laugh as Jadeite turned his back to them in an attempt to hide his laughter.

"Zoisite! Jadeite! Don't encourage him." Kunzite chastised.

"What did we do?" The two younger Shitennou asked.

Elsewhere in the apartment, the doorbell began to ring. Usagi walked to the door and opened it up.

"Hey guys," She greeted the four girls at the door. "What brings you girls here?"

"You were talking about reviving the Shitennou." Rei stated. "We came to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"Are you sure you it's something you want to go through with Usagi?" Mina asked as they entered the apartment. "After all, using the Silver Crystal can really drain you."

"Oh don't worry guys, I'm fine. Mamo-chan and I already revived the Shitennou."

"You what." Rei screamed.

"Really, where are they?" Mako asked as she began to wonder inside.

"In Mamo-chan's study." Usagi answered. "But I wouldn't go-"

"Good because I've got a bone to pick with them." Rei began to march to Mamoru's study. "I want to make sure they know not to try and kill us."

"That's true. We need to set ground rules with them." Mina agreed, following Rei's footsteps.

"We need to talk with you guys." Rei nearly yelled as she opened the door to Mamoru's study. Then she, Mako, and Mina froze.

Jadeite and Zoisite eeped and darted behind the bookshelf. Unfortunately, Jadeite got there first and didn't want Zoisite in the corner. He pushed the youngest Shitennou off the island.

"Hey! No fair!" Zoisite whined.

"I got here first! Go find a different hiding place." Jadeite ordered.

"No fair. There's room over there. Share!"

"I don't want you breathing my air."

"Kunzite!" Zoisite turned to him with tears in his eyes.

Kunzite, by this time, had decided to cover himself by standing behind the computer chair. He lifted his head to look at Zoisite, than he glanced up at Jadeite. He heaved a sigh as he wasn't sure what to do.

"Let me handle this." Nephrite patted the oldest Shitennou on the shoulder. He turned to the three girls at the door. "Excuse me ladies, but do you mind? You're gawking is rude and as you can see, it's making the three virgins here uncomfortable." Nephrite waved his arm to gesture to the other three Shitennou, who were promptly glaring at him. "Now pick up your jaws, close the door, and walk away until we're properly dressed. You have 30 seconds before I do it for you."

Nephrite then turned to the grandfather clock to count the seconds down. When he counted to 30, he turned and shook his head. They were still standing there gawking! They act as if they had never seen a naked man before. He walked over to the door. "Pardon me." He said with a small smile and a bow. He gently removed Rei's hand from the door. "We will have a proper conversation once we're properly dressed." He leaned down and gently tapped Mina's and Rei's jaws up. Then his eyes widened some as he realized Mako's height. "Aw, someone I don't have to break my back to look at in the eye. See you later." He tapped her jaw up and flashed her his pearly whites before he closed the door. "The door is closed now. You guys can stop hiding now."

Jadeite glared at the tall, brunette man. Zoisite crossed his arms and gave a look of judgment. Kunzite just arched an eyebrow.

"You have no shame." Jadeite stated.

"Am I supposed to feel uncomfortable about my body because some people gawked?" Nephrite shrugged.

"In all fairness, you have a point." Kunzite agreed. A smirk appeared on his face. "But next time you want to flirt, do it with clothes on. And at a distance. There's no need to breath all over the poor thing."

"I wasn't flirting!" Nephrite denied.

"Sure you weren't." Kunzite smirked.

"I wasn't!"

"Didn't look like it to me." Zoisite joined in on the teasing. "Did you flash your teeth at her when you said 'see you later'?" Nephrite clenched his fist. "Oh, you did, didn't you?"

Nephrite glared at Zoisite.

"Aw, Nephy's got a crush." Jadeite said in a sing song voice.

"I do not!" Nephrite explained.

"Aw! Do you see that? It's denial of a crush at its finest!" Zoisite joined with his own sing song voice.

"You know what that means don't you?" Jadeite sat next to Zoisite.

"Oh, do I!" Zoisite cheered.

The two began to do the patty cake as they sang, "Nephrite and Jupiter sitting in a,"

"Boys," Kunzite interrupted them.

"What?" They looked up at the white haired male.

"The girls outside can probably hear you. Please be mindful." Kunzite stated. Nephrite felt relief. "After all, we wouldn't want Jupiter to reject him before he has the chance to really try."

"Okay." The two nodded. They shared a glance and then smiled. "English?"

"If you must." Kunzite shrugged.

The two started up with their patty cake again as they sang their song as loud as possible in English. Nephrite glared at them for a moment and then at Kunzite. Kunzite met his glare with a smirk.

"You brought it on yourself." He explained.

Mamoru came in with a stack of clothes in his hands. He paused as he stared at Jadeite and Zoisite playing patty cake in the floor. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing Prince Endymion." Kunzite answered. "Thank you for the clothes your highness." He rose to take the clotehs from him. He layed them out in stacks of shirts, pants, and boxers. He grabbed one of each and proceeded to dress himself. Nephrite did the same.

"Jadeite, Zoisite." Mamoru got their attention. "Clothes?" He gestured to the stacks on the couch.

"Oh thank you Prince Endymion." The two said in chorus.

"You guys know you can just call me Mamoru, right?" Mamoru stated. The four men nodded in understanding. "Good! So what are your Earth names?"

"Masato Sanjouin." Nephrite answered. "I actually have a house nearby. I'll go there and get my clothes and wash your clothes before I return them."

"Shin Saitou." Kunzite answered as he tried to adjust Mamoru's clothes on his body. They were too tight for me.

"Izono Saitou." Zoisite gestured to Kunzite. "We were reborn as brothers."

"Jadeite Taitou." Jadeite answered.

The other four men stared at him dumbfounded.

"Did your parents really name you that?" Zoisite asked.

"My mom was really into rocks and minerals when she had me." Jadeite said defensively.

"What did your father think of that?" Nephrite asked.

Jadeite's stare became expressionless as he became quiet.

"Jadeite?" Mamoru reached out to touch his shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jadeite took a step back. "I'm fine. I think we should talk about what we should do now that we've been revived."

"That's a good idea." Zoisite agreed. "After all, what do we tell everyone when they ask where we've been?"

"That is a conundrum." Mamoru agree. "Let's all sit down together and talk about this."

A few minutes later, they were all sitting around the living room sipping tea. Usagi and Mamoru sat together on one side of the Chabudai table (Chabudai is a Japanese table.) On Usagi's side sat Mina, Rei, and Mako. On Mamoru's side sat Kunzite, Jadeite, and Nephrite. Across from Usagi and Mamoru sat Ami and Zoisite.

Rei had lectured the Shitennou about trying to kill or attack them. She even threatened to end them if they tried. They did their best to assure her that they weren't planning on causing any harm. Mina kept asking them obvious questions that everyone already knew the answers to.

"You could tell people that you were kidnapped and brainwashed." Mako stated.

"I don't think our families would believe that." Jadeite stated.

"You could probably tell them that you were so busy with something that you lost track of time." Usagi suggested.

"They're going to need sometime realistic to explain why they've been missing for the past 3 years." Ami stated.

"We got lucky that the Dark Kingdom sent them generic post cards." Nephrite stated. "But 3 years is still hard to explain away."

Zoisite was tapping his fingers on the table. He had zoned out shortly after they began talking about their excuse. Ami had tried to get his attention, but Kunzite told her to leave him be. Kunzite stated that the 19 year old wasn't the best at planning things. Zoisite had both hands tapping on the table in some odd rhythm. Then his hand hit Ami's book. He stared at the book for a moment before he spun it with his finger and slid it over to him.

"Do you mind?" Ami asked as she gave the dirty blond an annoyed glare. He paid her no mind as he flipped through the pages.

"I've got it!" He beamed as he bounced up from his seat. "And this one will actually work."

"Zoisite." Kunzite said pointedly.

"Yes." Zoisite responded.

"Stop bouncing like a hyper puppy and tell us what you've got." He ordered.

Zoisite gave an embarrassed laugh as he sat back down and tried to be calm. "We tell everyone that we got lost in some Middle Eastern country while on a business trip. And with all the political government trouble and war with America stuff going on there, we kind of got stuck there for 3 years working in a sweat shop trying to earn enough money to return home. We stole away on a shipping boat with what little money we had. When we got off at the dock, we were disoriented and wondered around until we found our old friend,…" Zoisite paused. "Venus, you were in London about 4 years ago, right?" Mina nodded with a confused expression. "Good. We rain into Venus here who brought us to Prince Endymion's for a change of clothes and for a chat. We know Venus because she came to one of Dark Company's Idol Auditions in London. However, she didn't join because our shoots didn't fit in with her school schedule. If anyone asks us which Middle Eastern country, say we were on a tour through the Middle East. We were in Israel when shit happened and got lost trying to flee their civil war." Zoisite took a breath. "They're still having issues, right?" He addressed Ami. The blue haired girl nodded. "Good. Then our plan is plausible. Any objections?"

"Yeah. The police?" Kunzite questioned.

"No need to include them." Zoisite shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Nephrite arched a brow.

"We were lost. No one held us against our wills or hurt us. There for, no crime was committed. So no police needed." Zoisite explained as if it was obvious.

Nephrite smirked as everyone looked dumbfounded at Zoisite. "And you said none of your little brother's ideas were good."

Zoisite gasped dramatically as he clasped his hands over his heart. "Did you really say that, big brother?" Tears began to fill his eyes.

"Oh no…" Kunzite groaned as he watched the tears begin to trinkle down the young man's face.

"I can't believe you!" Zoisite turned on his heel and ran back into Mamoru's study. His loud sobs could be heard throughout the apartment.

The five Senshi and Mamoru looked confused. Kunzite covered his face with his hand and heaved a heavy sigh. Nephrite and Jadeite were trying not to snicker.

Mamoru left the table and walked to the entrance of his study. Zoisite had thrown himself over the chair and was crying dramatically. "Zoisite?" He gave a soft knock on the door frame.

"What?" He chocked out as he continued to cry.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me Prince Endymion." Zoisite waved a hand lazily over his sobbing form. "I'm just being a Disney Princess.

[][][][


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rebirth of the Shitennou**_

_**Krissie:**_ Hope ya'll enjoyed the last chapter. I've been sharing some head cannons for this fanfic on Tumblr and I do have plans to sketch out Zoisite crying on a chair. Now to answer some reviews! Also thanks for the support everyone who has followed/favorite.

Total epic Sailor Minion: Whoa! Dude and/or Dudette, please don't kill me. I don't like death threats towards me, unless I, or one of my characters, makes them towards me. Other people I don't know make me uncomfortable. I'm glad you want the story to continue. Just please, don't kill me. Or wish me dead. I can't finish this story if I'm dead.

Sisternature365: By all of your caps, I take it you like this story and that you're excited about it. Thank you. I am glad that I could make something you enjoyed. With your's and Total Epic Sailor Moon's comments right now, I almost feel like a drug dealer right now.

LoveInTheBattle: Thank you. I will do my best to do so.

_**Chapter 3:**_

[][][][

"What?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm a Disney princess." Zoisite repeated as he turned to face him. "I dramatically cry and threw myself on something. Now I'm waiting for my fairy godmother to come and turn Kunzite into a goon. That or Prince Charming will whisk me away to his castle." He explained as if it were obvious. "Now, I have to return to crying dramatically."

"Zoisite stop it!" Kunzite ordered. "You're making a foot out of yourself."

"Disney. Princess." Zoisite stated as he continued to cry.

"Izono!" Kunzite growled.

"So, whose who this time?" Jadeite asked.

"I'll be the fairy godmother. You can have the honor of being Prince Charming." Nephrite answered.

"What!" Jadeite whined. "Why don't you be the prince charming? You're manlier after all."

"No way!" Nephrite, shook his head. "Prince Charming has to kiss the princess. And there's no way I'm kissing that!"

"Why do you think I don't want to be Prince Charming!" Jadeite stated.

"Don't encourage him." Kunzite slammed his hand on the table.

The two men looked at him for a moment before looking at each other. "Let's both be a fairy godmother." Nephrite suggested. Jadeite nodded in agreement.

"Bibbidi." Jadeite began.

"Bobbidi." Nephrite stated.

"Boo!" The two finished in unison as they tapped the white haired man on his shoulders. "We've turned you into a goon."

Kunzite pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The job's been done. You can return now." Jadeite called.

Zoisite walked out of the study and sat back down beside Ami. Mamoru and the girls still weren't sure what had just happened much less how to move forward.

"So," Mina began, "Now that we have our story, what do we do next?"

"We go and find our families and move on with our lives." Kunzite stated. "We also will come by to serve Prince Endymion when needed. If that is alright with you, your highness."

"I don't mind. In fact, I'd like that. But you'll have to call me Mamoru here."

"And the rest of us by our Earth names too, okay." Usagi beamed. The four men nodded in understanding.

Nephrite owned a mansion in the middle of the woods. The only road that head to it was a park. They came here because his place was the closest of the four Shitennou. Nephrite and Kunzite had changed into clothes that actually fit.

"I think it would be best if we got in contact with our families tomorrow. It's already 6." Nephrite suggested. "So what do you guys want for dinner?"

"Is anything in your house still edible?" Jadeite questioned.

"I wouldn't want to risk it." Zoisite stated from his seat on the couch.

"That's why I'm going to go shopping." Nephrite stated as he pulled his wallet out of a drawer. He pulled out a plastic card and grabbed the phone. He pressed the call button and held it to his ear. Relieved to hear the dial tone, he dialed the number to check his bank's balance.

"If you haven't been here in 4 years, why does your house still have power?" Mina asked as she looked around with Mako.

"Amelia has probably been paying the bills in case I come here."

"Amelia?" Mako repeated the name. She didn't fail to hear the soft, loving tone to his voice as he uttered the woman's name. "Who's Amelia?" She tried not to sound sad, but it was there.

"Amelia is my aunt." He gave her a soft smile as he handled the automated voice on the other line. "She lives in Canada. In fact, she should be up in a few hours." He nodded to himself as he memorized his balance.

"Really?" Mako tilted her head. "What time is it over there?"

"Well, there's approximately 12 and half hours difference between here and Amelia's. So right now, it's about 6:40 in the morning. Amelia doesn't like anyone to call until after 9." He put the phone back on the hook. He sifted through the drawer for his keys. He grinned as he tossed them in the air and caught them midair. He put his wallet in his pocket. "So what do you guys want for dinner?"

"Does takeout deliver here?" Kunzite stared at the long dirt path that served as the driveway.

"Can't we make something?" Zoisite asked. "I'm not really in the mood for takeout."

"Me either." Jadeite added in his two cents. "Why don't we make something special to celebrate having bodies again?"

"That sounds like a great idea. I could cook something if ya'll like." Mako offered.

"Shouldn't you girls be heading home to have dinner with your families?" Kunzite asked.

"Nah. We're 17. Our parents trust us." Rei stated.

"Besides, I told my mom I'd have dinner at Mako-chan's." Mina point to the brunette who beamed with pride.

"I told grandpa the same thing." Rei stated.

"Same here." Ami nodded.

"Mamoru and I had plans to go out for dinner. But I think it would be cool to have dinner with your guys. Right Mamo-chan?" Mamoru nodded with a smile.

"What about you, Makoto?" Kunzite asked. "Won't your parents worry if you don't come home for dinner?"

"I live by myself. So no one's at home waiting for me." Mako answered. "So what do you guys want to make for dinner?"

"Well, I have a grill out back. Anyone have objections to grilled hamburgers and hot dogs?" Nephrite stated.

"Yay!" Jadeite and Zoisite cheered.

"Nephrite's very good on the grill." Zoisite explained.

"I could make some fries to go with them." Mako offered.

"Well, I'll go shopping. There are board games and a deck of cards somewhere." Nephrite opened the door that lead to the garage. He paused as he realized something. "How do I get to the nearest grocery store?"

"Oh, Mako knows." Mina pushed the brunette over to him. "Just take her with you. After all, two heads are better than none."

"Better than one." Zoisite corrected as he gave the blond a strange look.

"That two." Mina nodded. "Now hurry on you two!" She pushed the two in the garage. "I'm hungry!"

Nephrite gave her a confused glance before he left. Mako gave her an embarrassed look. After Nephrite's red sport car left the drive, Zoisite tapped his fingers on the coffee table. "So what was that about?"

"You already know." Mina beamed.

"Tell me anyway." Zoisite ordered.

"Well didn't you guys say that Nephrite and Mako-chan were in a tree earlier? In fact, you sang it so loud, we all heard you."

"She understands English." Jadeite sighed.

"So you decided to meddle?" Kunzite questioned.

Mina gasped offended. "Me? Meddle? I would never. I, Minato Aino, as the Goddess of love merely helped my fellow friend find love."

Everyone shook their heads as they all thought Mina to be a meddler.

[][][]

_**Krissie:** _I know this is a short chapter. But the next one will be a fun chapter mainly focusing on NephriteXMako. I have to admit that I did finish this chapter last week, but I got into a car accident the day I finished this chapter. I've been mainly focusing on school and resting since then. But I can move my toes, so I'm doing pretty well. Also, I'm drawing Chibi versions of Sailor Moon villains. The Shitennou are apart of it. I'll let ya'll know more about it when I get the next chapter done. Hugs to everyone!


End file.
